


Let Your Fingers Do The Walking

by helens78



Category: due South
Genre: Banter, M/M, Manicures & Pedicures, implied fisting, scene preparation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vecchio has some strange kinks, but Kowalski didn't realize he had one for manicures.  Or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Your Fingers Do The Walking

"This is _stupid_."

"Shut up."

Kowalski made a face. "I feel like a girl."

"Well, you look like a monkey, so maybe this'll even it out." Vecchio finished with Kowalski's index finger and moved to the next, and maybe that was a good thing, because it meant Kowalski couldn't flip him the bird with both hands. Just the one.

"I just. I don't--I mean, whatever gets you off, right? But this is kind of, kind of fruity, don't you think?" Kowalski made a face as Vecchio carefully filed down the rough edges on his fingernails. "Is this something you got from--"

He stopped, just like he always stopped before asking about Las Vegas, but Vecchio shook his head anyway. "Nope. I just like it the way I like it."

"Well, if there was any _it_ to speak of, maybe I wouldn't be bitching so much."

Vecchio just grinned to himself, moving to Kowalski's pinky. He could actually feel the tension in Kowalski's fingers change when Kowalski caught on.

"Wait. Is there an _it_?"

"That sentence needs more nouns and less pronouns."

"Are you taking grammar classes from Fraser or something? Geez, Vecchio."

"Almost done. Hold still."

He finished off with a flourish and put the nail file away; it went into the manicure case, which he zipped up and slipped back into the bathroom drawer. Kowalski, now with neat, trimmed fingernails, stood there next to the counter, eyebrows raised.

"Wash your hands," Vecchio said softly.

"There's something to this, isn't there?"

"Be more specific."

Kowalski rolled his eyes. "I mean, you got plans for my hands, right? Sex plans?"

"Not if they're not clean I don't."

"Yeah, but what if they are?" Kowalski was thorough about it, washing every nook and cranny. Vecchio handed over a nail brush, and Kowalski dutifully cleaned his fingernails. "You gonna tell me about your plans?"

Vecchio was waiting with a hand towel--crisp white linen. It was a little stiff as Kowalski dried his hands off, but he didn't complain.

"Give me your hand," Vecchio said softly.

Kowalski did, and Vecchio carefully and slowly curled Kowalski's fingers into a fist. He could see it the minute Kowalski put all the pieces together; Kowalski's jaw went kind of slack, and his eyes widened. It was pretty flattering, really.

"I haven't--"

"I have," Vecchio said. "So I'll walk you through it."

"I--okay." Kowalski nodded, fist still in Vecchio's gentle grip. "Okay."


End file.
